Mobius Of The Caribbean
by SonicsFan27
Summary: Bassically it's Pirates Of The Caribbean with Sonic characters. Enjoy the adventures of Tails Turner, Miss Cosmo Seed and Captain Sonic Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Mobius Of The Caribbean

Chapter 1

A thick fog filled the air, stretching far out over the midnight blue ocean. A large sailing ship cut through the water as it made it's way through the mist. A young Seedrian stood at the front of the ship, her long blue dress blowing slightly in the wind, her quiet, feminine voice calling out as she sang, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack, drink u-" she was cut short as a hand grabbed her shoulder. The girl gasped and spun round to see a green crocodile wearing a blue sailor outfit standing behind her, "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't wanna bring them down on us, now do you?"

"Mr Vector, that will do." said a voice, the pair turned to see a green hawk in a lieutenant outfit and an old brown hedgehog wearing a governor outfit and a long brown wig.

Vector pointed to the girl, "She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked." said the hawk in a smug tone, "On your way."

"Aye lieutenant." said the Vector as he walked past the hawk, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board too. Even a miniature one." he said to himself as he took a small leather hip flask and took a swig.

"I think I'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." said the girl, the hawk smiled slightly and walked over to her, "Think again, Miss Seedrian. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop." he finished with a sly smile, the girl looked over at Vector, confused by the hawk's words, Vector held his collar and stretched it upward and pretended to choke silently, she instantly knew what he meant; hanging.

She gasped slightly as the brown hedgehog walked up beside the hawk, "Lieutenant Jet, I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Seed." said the hawk as he turned and walked away.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." said the girl

"Yes, that's what concerns me." replied her father.

A moment later he walked away, leaving the girl alone again, she gazed out at the sea for a little while until something caught her eye, she walked to the side of the ship and looked over, a parasol was floating alone, it had been opened and was upside down, making it float on the surface, she smiled as she saw this, but her smiling face suddenly became filled with shock as she noticed a chunk of wood floating not far behind, a young yellow fox unconscious upon it, "Look! A boy, there's a boy in the water!" Vector, Lieutenant Jet and Governor Seed all looked over at her and ran to the side of the ship and looked around, Jet saw the boy and yelled, "Man overboard!" he turned to the other sailors scattered about the deck, "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" several sailors gathered up ropes and hooks and cast them over the side of the ship, the girl watched as the wooden platform was pulled closer to the ship and Vector reached down and carried the blue hedgehog onto the deck and lay him down, "He's still breathing." said Jet as he studied the boy, Vector looked over the side of the ship and his eyes widened, "Mary, mother of God!" a few others joined him at the side of the ship and all stared at the inferno blazing not far ahead. Two ships drifted on the surface, burning, "What happened here?" asked Governor Seed

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." replied Jet as the mast of one ship broke off and tumbled into the sea, "Lot of good it did them." said Vector, "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it; pirates."

Governor Seed laughed nervously, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

Meanwhile the young girl approached the yellow boy curiously, she heard Jet say, "Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." the sailors began to run about the deck again, one sailor picked up the boy and carried him away, the girl was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw her father, "Cosmo, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Cosmo nodded and followed the sailor who carried the boy up to the helm. Several small boats left the ship with at least eight men in each, and rowed towards the flaming ships.

Seed kneeled down beside the green seedrian and started to stroke his cheek, suddenly the boy gasped and grabbed her wrist, Seed gasped as the boy held her wrist tightly as he panted and gasped for air, "It's okay, "she said in a calming voice, "My name's Cosmo Seed."

The boy continued gasping as he struggled to speak, "T..T..Tails Turner."

Cosmo smiled, "I'm watching over you, Tails."

Tails then passed out and went limp, Cosmo studied him a moment more, then she noticed a piece of string around his neck, she moved his shirt collar aside and picked up the item tied to the string; a gold coin with strange markings all around it, and the centre was moulded in the shape of a skull. She undid the string and held it closer to her face, looking over the symbols, "Y..You're a pirate." she said, shocked.

"Has he said anything?" Jet asked as he and a few other sailors approached from behind, Cosmo gasped and stood up and hid the coin behind her back, "His name's Tails Turner. That's all I found out." she answered

Jet nodded and looked at the other sailors, "Take him below."

As Tails was carried off, Cosmo walked to the side of the ship and looked out over the water, it was then that she saw a black sailing ship in the distance, it's black sails tattered and full of holes, and yet it sailed perfectly. She struggled against the fog to see the flag at the tip of the mast, her eyes widened when she saw it was black with a skull and two crossed swords on it.

A fully grown Cosmo woke with a gasp to find herself in a lavish bedroom with paintings and varnished drawers, her bed was king-sized with thick white sheets. She looked over at the table beside her bed and saw an oil lamp still burning, the small flame flickering before her, she took the handle and climbed out of bed, brushing her long white silk night gown as she did. She walked over to a set of drawers on the other side of the room and opened the top drawer. All manner of items were inside, most of which were letters and other pieces of paper, Cosmo set the lamp on the drawer and picked up all the letters and set them down next to the lamp, she looked back down at the drawer and lifted a small handle at the bottom and the floor of the drawer came up revealing a secret compartment containing a small round object covered in dust, too thick to see what it was. She picked the item up and brushed off the dust, letting it's gold shine through, it was the coin she had taken from Tails. Cosmo closed the drawer and gazed down at the coin, she then looked up at the mirror hanging on the wall over the drawers, she held the string attached to the coin and tied it round her neck, letting the coin rest on her chest.

She stared into the mirror at herself for a few moments when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Cosmo gasped and frantically opened the drawer and put the letters back before running over to her bed and hurriedly put on a thick dressing gown with a floral pattern. She could hear her father outside calling to her, "Cosmo? Are you alright?…Are you decent?"

"Yes," answered Cosmo as she pushed the coin down the front of her night gown, "Yes?"

Her father entered the room, he was wearing a blue coat and a white wig. He smiled at his daughter, "Oh, still abed at this hour?"

Two women came into the room, a light brown rabbit and a small white mouse, they were both wearing red and white maid outfits, they walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Sunlight poured into the room, Cosmo covered her eyes before looking out the window, a busy harbour lay down at the bottom of a hill. The sounds of people talking and bells and other noises were heard from the docks, "It's a beautiful day." said Cosmo's father as one of the maids carried a box into the room and stood near Cosmo holding it out to her, "I have a gift for you." he said

He lifted the lid off the box to reveal a yellow dress inside, Cosmo picked up the dress and held it up so she could see it; it was long and pale yellow with a floral pattern, "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" said her father, Cosmo turned to him with a sly smile, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

Cosmo grinned broadly and walked behind a screen with the two maids following her, "Actually I uh…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" asked Cosmo from behind the screen as she undressed.

"Captain Jet's promotion ceremony." her father answered

"I knew it!" said Cosmo as she momentarily stuck her head out from behind the screen.

"Commodore Jet, as he's about to become." he said proudly

Cosmo gasped as one of the maids help tie a corset tightly on her, "A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Governor Seed asked, "He fancies you, you know."

As the maid pulled at the corset strings, Cosmo let out a small cry.

"Cosmo? How's it coming?" her father asked

"It's difficult to say." Cosmo answered

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." he said

"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!" replied Cosmo, struggling with the corset

Just then an old grey fox walked into the room, Governor turned to him, smiling, "My lord, you have a visitor."

Downstairs a tall yellow fox paced around a large pale white room, decorated with varnished tables, golden sconces (candle holders on the wall ;) and a large staircase leading up to a dining room and bedrooms. The fox studied one of the sconces as he held a long thin box under his arm. He reached up and slid his fingers over the golden finish…the sconce suddenly broke off, landing in his hand. He gasped and panicked, he looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide it. Down beside him was an umbrella stand near the front door and quickly threw the sconce into it just as a man carrying a silver tray of cups and teapots walked into the room.

The fox smiled nervously as the man walked through the room and left through a door at the end of the room.

"Ah! Mr Turner! Good to see you again." a voice said, the fox turned and saw Governor Seed and the grey fox walking down the stairs.

"Good day sir, I have your order." said Tails as he placed the box he was holding on a table and opened it, revealing a long sword with a gold hilt, he held it up and handed it to Governor Seed who unsheathed it and examined it, "The blade is folded steel." said Tails, "That's gold filigree laid into the handle….if I may?" Tails humbly held his hand out, Governor Seed handed him the blade. Tails held a single finger just at the point where the blade met the hilt, the sword wonderfully balanced, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." he then threw the sword upwards and spun it around his hands before holding it out to Governor Seed, who gasped and took a step back,.

"Impressive. Very impressive." he took the sword and glanced up and down the blade one last time before placing it back in it's sheathe, "Commodore Jet's going to be very pleased with this." he handed it back to Tails, who smiled broadly as he placed it back in it's box, "Do pass my compliments onto your master."

Tails's smile faded, "…I shall….A craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Tail's ear twitched and he looked up the stairs; Cosmo was making her way down the stairs in the beautiful yellow dress, "Oh, Cosmo, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Seed said, Cosmo looked down at them, her face lit up when she saw the yellow fox, "Tails! It's so good to see you!" she rushed down the stairs and stopped in front of him, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" asked Tails, stunned

"Cosmo, is that proper?" her father asked

"About the day we met. Remember?" she asked, ignoring him

"How could I forget, Miss Seed?" Sonic replied.

"Tails, how many times must I ask you to call me Cosmo?" she said with a smile

"At least once more, Miss Seed. As always." he answered

Governor Seed smiled as Cosmo's faded into a cold stare, "There, see?" Cosmo's father said, !At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

"Good day, Mr Turner." Cosmo said coldly, Tails stood silent as Cosmo and her father walked out the large double doors and out onto a set of white stone stairs and climbed into a carriage.

"Good day…..Cosmo." Tails whispered to himself as he watched the carriage trundle away towards the port.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile not far away from the port a blue hedgehog stood atop a ship's mast, his long brown coat and brown hat blowing in the wind as he sailed past a cliff. The hedgehog looked down at the pathetic dingy he was actually 'captain' of, and saw water pouring into it through a hole in the bottom. He jumped down and landed with a splash before picking up a bucket and filling it with water in the boat and pouring it over the side.

As he shovelled more water overboard, he glanced up and saw several skeletons hanging by rope wrapped around their necks from a cliff-face. He instantly dropped the bucket, stood up straight, took of his hat and placed it over his heart. Beside the skeletons was a piece of wood with the words 'Pirates ye be warned' The hedgehog nodded at the sign before resuming his attempt to keep his boat afloat.

At the dock, a group of men were carrying supplies onto a sailing ship, one man who was carrying a live goat, stopped dead and stared over at something, a few others saw him and looked over as well; The blue hedgehog was standing atop the mast yet again…as it was less then three inches away from the water, as the tip of the boat sank, he calmly stepped off and onto the dock and walked casually away.

And old man holding a book, and a small boy beside him, saw the hedgehog and ran after him, "Hold up there, you!" The hedgehog turned and faced the man, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow and looked over at the small tip of the mast still poking out of the water a few metres away, "And I shall need to know your name." added the man.

The hedgehog reached into his pocket and took out three silver coins and placed them on the pages of the book the man was holding, "What d'you say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The man paused and the boy looked up at him, "….Welcome to port Royal, Mr Smith." he said finally. The hedgehog placed his hands together and bowed slightly before walking off, he then noticed a stand with an address book resting upon it, probably for recording anyone who comes in or out of the port, he also noticed a small bag of money. He looked back and made sure the man's back was turned before picking up the bag, shaking it slightly to make sure it had money in, and placed it in his pocket.

Meanwhile up at a large fort beside the port dozens of soldiers lined up in the main courtyard, along with a group of obviously wealthy civilians who were standing at the back. A group of soldiers carrying rifles marched out of the fort and stood in two lines, some of the soldiers were playing drums, other, trumpets. In the crowd Cosmo stood, waving a fan in her face to cool down. A man at the side shouted out, "Two paces…march!" The soldiers all took two steps forward, away from each other, "Right about…turn!" the soldiers then turned to face each other as Jet appeared at the far end of the courtyard wearing a long blue outfit, "Present…arms!" the soldiers raised their guns, making a kind of archway which Jet proceeded to walk down, to where Governor Seed was waiting. When Jet reached Governor Seed, he took out the sword Tails had given him and handed it to the green hawk, who unsheathed it and examined it, he then twirled it around and held it up before placing it in a sheathe on his side.

Down at the port, two soldiers sat on some wood placed at a dock beside a large sailing ship. The blue hedgehog walked down and past the soldiers and towards the ship, the soldiers jumped to their feet and ran in front of him, "This dock is off limits to civilians." said one, a tall thin squirrel

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." replied the hedgehog, who then tried to walk around the two, who simply moved to block him again, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, ey? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" The hedgehog asked

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." replied the squirrel

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," said the hedgehog, who then pointed at a much larger ship at the other end of the dock, "But it seems to me, a ship like that, makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh the 'Dauntless' is the power in these waters, true enough," said the squirrel "But there's no ship that can match the 'Interceptor' for speed."

"I've heard of one." replied the hedgehog, "It's supposed to be very fast, nigh, uncatchable; The 'Black Pearl.'"

The second soldier, a fat pig, laughed, "There's no REAL ship, that can match the 'Interceptor'."

The squirrel turned to him, "The 'Black Pearl' is a real ship."

"No..no, it's not." the pig replied

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have!"

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself, spat him back out?"

"…..no."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship then the 'Black Pearl'. Is that what you're saying?"

The squirrel smiled and nodded, "No."

"…Like I said; There's no REAL ship, that can match the Intercep-" the pig cut off as he turned and realised that as they were talking, the hedgehog had snuck aboard the 'Interceptor' and was now at the helm. The two soldiers ran up and aimed their guns at him, "Hey! You! Get away from there! You don't have permission at be aboard there mate!" yelled the pig

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat…Ship!"

"What's your name?" asked the squirrel

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal 'Mr Smith'?" asked the pig

"Yeah, and no lies." added the squirrel

"Alright then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out." answered the hedgehog

The two soldiers paused for a moment, "…I said no lies." said the squirrel

"…I think he's telling the truth." said the pig

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." said the hedgehog

The squirrel smiled for a moment before a look of confusion washed over his face.

Up at the fort, people walked around talking as a group of men played violins, cellos and other instruments. Cosmo stood at the side, fanning herself slightly faster now. Jet nervously approached her, "May I have a moment?"

He walked with her up onto the battlements overlooking the sea far below, and stood beside a stone arch with a bell hanging from it.

Jet looked confused as Cosmo fanned herself faster and gasped slightly, "Uh…You look lovely, Cosmo." he said, Cosmo smiled weakly

"I..uh..apologise if I seem forward." Jet said nervously as he turned away from her, "But I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved; a marriage to a fine woman." He turned and faced Cosmo as she stared at him, "You have become a fine woman, Cosmo."

Cosmo gasped for air, "I can't breathe!" Jet turned away again, "Yes I..I'm a bit nervous myself."

Cosmo gasped once more before fainting, her limp body fell over the battlements and plummeted towards the ocean.

Down on the Interceptor, the blue hedgehog was talking to the two soldiers, "-and then they made me their chief." he said. Just then there was a splash, the three looked over towards the fort and saw foam and swirling water near the base of the cliff face that made up the fort.

Jet turned around and saw Cosmo was gone, he looked around, confused, "Cosmo?"

He looked down and saw the white swirling water below, "Cosmo!"

Several soldiers ran over to Jet as he took off his coat and prepared to dive down after Cosmo. One soldier grabbed his soldier, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle SHE missed them."

As Cosmo's unconscious body sank towards the sandy sea bed, the blue hedgehog watched on, "Will you be saving her then?" he asked

"I can't swim." answered the pig, the hedgehog turned to the squirrel who shook his head. He then rolled his eyes as he took off his hat and his belt which had a sword, a compass and a sword attached to it, "Pride of the King's navy, you are." he said sarcastically "Do not lose these." he handed the items to the squirrel and dove into the water.

Meanwhile, the golden coin tied around Cosmo's neck suddenly pulsed with energy and sent a shockwave out over the entire ocean. The shockwave shook the Interceptor, the squirrel turned to the pig, "What was that?" the pig shrugged in response. Just then a cold ominous wind blew threw the dock, making the pair shiver and look around, nervously.

Cosmo's body hit the sea bed just as the blue hedgehog made his way towards her. He wrapped one arm around her and swam towards the surface.


End file.
